Our Sweet Hoilday
by Xxhsm-fan-4-lifexX
Summary: Go Through With Zanessa As They Start A New Chapter In There Relationship This Chap is All About Hoilday Fun! Rated M For "Sex" LOL Plz Review
1. sumary

**The hoildays**

It was 7.30am in los angeles.Zac could no longer sleep noing he would be able to spend the next couple of weeks with the love of his life vanessa anne hudgens they had meet at the auditions for high school musical,where they had sang together and soon began to fall in love,they have'nt been apart exept from the odd couple of days where they have to shoot movies and stuff and that night they where'nt staying with each other.


	2. omg the time and texting my lover

Zac looked at his clock it read 7.41am he streached out his arm for his mobile and sent nessa a txt seconds later he recievid on back it read:

_morning shexii :)_

_y u up this early?_

_i miss u so much babi!!_

_luv u loadz _

_yrs always_

_nessiquick xxx_

He smiled at what she had wrote and replied with:

_:O i could'nt sleep (thinking about u)_

_i miss u 2 beautifull_

_(L) u always 2_

_zaccy xxx_

when she got the txt a lump started to form in her throat because she loved it when zac said that.

she soon replied with:

_aww poor baby_

_what where u thinking?(if i can ask)_

_wb babi nessiquick xxx_

he recievid and soon replied:

_of course u can ask u know i don't keep secrets from u?!_

_i was thinking what we could so together (u know):P and our future and u and loadz of other stuff!!_

_did u sleep well last night gorgeous?_

_zaccy xxx_

v got the txt:

_i know!!_

_aww!! i luv u zac_

_i can't wait to see u l8r?_

_nes xxx_

with zac another txt he was in the middle of geting dressed he wrote:

_thnxs 4 understanding _

_i luv u as much and more_

_:O what do u plan we do??_

_am i only worth 2 kissies?_

_zac xxxxx (yr worth millions)_

nessa read the txt and replied:

_yr welcome!_

_i no u do_

_wat do u i have planned!! hmm..u will have to wait n see when u come over (i hope u like)_

_nessa xxxx (n so r u)_

_ps.babi here's a hint_

_iam (i want u)_

zac (txt):

_u better jk princess_

_oh n i can't wait :P_

_r u really?? (i want u more)_

_zac xxx_

nessa:

_i will zac x_

_and yes iam and iam very,very wet _

_v xxxx_

zac:

_is it me?_

nessa:

_yeh,baby?_

_u do things to meh!!_

_v x_

zac:

_wow,baby girl yr turning me on!_

_zac x_

v:

_iam?_

zac:

_yrh!!_

v:

_come over now zaccy!!_

_nessie xxx_

zac:

_oky baby!_

_b their soon_

_zac x_

20 mins l8r

v:

_hurry babi_

1 min l8r

v:

_iam hungry_

zac:

_yr wat?_

v:

_iam hungry_

zac;

_k go eat something then_

v:

_no baby!_

_i don't want food,i want u_

_nessa xx_

zac:

_:O baby i wont be long_

_i need u,i need 2 be inside yr hot,warm beautiful body!_

_zac xx_

v:

_hurry!_

_i need tender love and lots of care_

_nessa xx_

_i wanna suck on u_

zac:

_NESSA!!_

_stop teasing me,i all ready have a bulge between my legs n this is'nt helping lol and i wanna do more than t.l.lc i want to make luv 2 u right now._

_zac xx_

v:

_u dirty,shexii boi?_

_how long till u come?_

_v x_

zac:

_make that horny,proud,shexii boi _

_like u said u do stuff to me and just another bloke to go._

_and how am i going to get past yr mom without her seeing me n big boi lol_

_zac x_

v:

_k :)_

_n mom n dad are away for the week with stellz so the house is ours _

_k!_

_nes x_

zac:

_aint i lucky i get to spend the week with the hottest girl in town and get to do anything i want to her_

_zac x_

v:

_anything?_

zac:

_with in reason?_

v:

_now that's better hehe_

zac:

_wat :(_

v:

_jk u can do anything u want,our like just dont kill me?_

zac:

_darn it u caught me i guess i can't do that_

v:

_wat??_

_u would'nt would u :(??_

zac:

_of course not i love u way 2 much_

v:

_k_

_i luv u 2_

v:

_zac really iam hungry,if u dont come soon,i don't know wat i'll do 2 plz myself._

_nes x_

zac:

_plz yrself ?_

_any chance u can do that in front of meh?_

_zac x_

v:

_yeh and yeh!_

zac:

_i want u?_

v:

_u have meh lol_

zac:

_i know lol but i want more of u?_

v:

_iam hungry 4 yr luv zacc...y_

_plz hurry x_

zac:

_iam just parking my car into the drive i will be up in a min?_

v:

_k_

zac:

_(blank)_

v:

_huh?_

zac:

_how much do u want me?_

v:

_more than anything!!_

zac:

_wat was that?_

v:

_zac,_

_do u want me to beg?_

zac:

_yeh?_

v:

_zaccy plz i need u_

_luv u lots like jelly tots_

zac:

_jelly tots huh?_

v:

_if u don't get yr ass up hear soon yr going to miss the time of yr life_

zac:

_threat or promise?_

v:

_both u have 5mins!_

_come get meh_

zac:

_comeing my lady with pleasure!_


	3. oh zaccary

zac arrived at her house but knowone answerd so he let himself in.He dumped his bag down,and walkd up the stairs to nessa's room,he nocked but knowone answerd again so he slid in.

Nes walked over and grabbed him and started to kiss him.

**wow baby you look wooh...**

**u don't like it.."pouts"**

**no no i love it,but i would love it even more if it was on the floor..**

**giggles**

_(_**btw she's wearing lingare pic in profile**_)_

Zac attached his lips to hers,and she attached her legs to his waist,he slowly walked her over to the bed,holding her bottom so that she would'nt slip,he laid her down,and stood back to look at her.

**what is it babi?worried expression on her face**

**nothing..you just look amazing**

**thank you****leans up 2 kiss him**

She patted her bed to motion zac to come over while doing so she wisperd "come hear shexii boi,iam hungry and i need a handsome someone to make love to me"zac walked over to her their eyes fixed one one another,as zac got closer she could feel his hot breath trickle on her lips,their lips meet in an earth shatering kiss,zac depend ths kiss by pulling nessa closer to him his hand started wandering around eventuly stoping at the back of her lace top he slid his hand further and further up till he reached the strap of her bra he uncliped it and took hold off her breast's needing them gently giving both breast the attension they deserved.

Eventily they had ripped each other's clothe's off nothing left apart from nude bodies.

Vanessa started to kiss zac's temples and climb on top and kissed him ever so slowly.

zac turned her over,kissed all down her body leaving little trails of butterfly kissies,he spreaded her legs and slowly started kissing and sucking the tip of her clit,nessa started moaning aww..zac her breath hitching everytime he kissed or sucked.

Iam comeing she screamed so he stoped.

**zaccy why did you stop?**

he just smiled

**please don't tease me!!**

By now she was really sweaty and really wet,zac started to finger her she was a little takein back but screamd in pur-pleasure anyway,zac took two fingers and slide them inside of her she gasped "**zac please..i..need you**_"_

zac took that as a guess that she wanted more so he stuck his whole fist in she screamd in exzaganty he pulled out and started to lick her entrence "_iam comeing"_

She came and zac licked up every drop of juice she gave him.

He crawled back up to her face and kissed her,depping it more and more working his way to her neck to leave his mark.

**you got a condom?**

**zaccy wait a minute!!**

**yeh baby?**

**i want to...i mean can i pleasure you?**

**you don't have to!**

**but i want to?**_ (_**smiles**_)_

She licks her lips and pushes him back down on to the bed and grabs his member she gently snacks her hands up and down his shaft zac grones **ne..s..sa...ah..h..omg..nes..baby** she leans up to kiss him,a couple of seconds later **am gonna come baby** so she stoped.

**nessiequick?**

**vanessa laughs**

she grabs hold of him again and lick's up and down his swollen shaft then take's him in her mouth giving him a blow job,he come's in her mouth and she swallows his seed.

Zac pulls nessa on top of him and has a heated make out season then flips her over on to her back he stradles her and makes sure she's comfertable,gently he pushes him self into her,she moans in pleasure in and out their hips rock back and forth as they become one,zac was moaning in pleasure,he was kissing her neck,rubbing her,moving to her lip's,sliding his tongue along her swollen lips being to be let in she accepted with pleasure,when they reached their climax together nessa screamed **oh...za...c.ca.r...y** into his chest,zac felt vanessa tighting up against his hard penis as he planted his seed inside of her _she's wearing a condom don't worry lol_.

he pulled out...!

**i love u**he said

**i love you 2 **she said back in a muffeld of deep breath's

zac kissies vanessa's forehead **"you where beautiful"**

**you where'nt to bad yourself stud **grins cheekly

she moved closer to zac,he stroke's her long brown curley locks and twisted them in his fingers and told her he loved her more than anything and nothing's ever going to change that **he smile's**

**ditto **she replyed with

**ready for round two!! **zac suggested.


End file.
